Blame It On September
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Kendall and Lucy meet while Kendall's on vacation from the guys, what happens when he goes back to LA, but she surprised him a few motnhs later there, while a band he performed with that summer... Sucky summary I know, but it was for BTR Semi OneShot Day! Late, but it explains why inside!


***A/N: This is for Semi BTR one shot day! Late I know! Explains more at the bottom!***

I sat on the plane heading back home, back to Los Angeles, back to the guys and my mom and Katie, back to working with Gustavo. You're probably confused with why I'm alone and not in LA with everyone else. Well, here's what happened.

The guys and I were working with Gustavo in the studio and he was getting annoyed with us being around all the time so he gave us the whole summer, from the end of May to the 2nd week of September off from recording. The guys and I decided to take some time away from each other so we don't get sick of being together the entire summer so we all took independent vacations, away from each other. Logan went back to Minnesota to visit his whole family, which trust me isn't small. Carlos went to Mexico with his family to visit extended family. James went to see his mom in Europe, where she was for now promoting a new Brooke Diamond product, and me? I choose a new place that I have never been before. I decided to go to Georgia. I was looking places up and it looked interesting and new so I choose there.

We all left the first week of June and we all decided we'd talk once or twice a week on Skype so we weren't completely cutting each other out of our lives; we are best friends after all. We were all supposed to come back the first week of September and get back to working with Gustavo the next week, but for me, I stayed that extra week. I am now flying back two days before we get back in the studio. The guys all went back to LA the first week like we were told too, and questioned why I was staying that extra week. My mom was not thrilled with me staying and highly disagreed with the idea, but she knew she couldn't make me come back so she let me stay. I didn't talk to the guys a lot while I was there the extra week and I felt bad but I know they'd understand.

I grabbed my carry on and took out some pictures I had developed before leaving Georgia, of the entire trip. I flip through them and see the pictures of me and her. She's why I stayed the extra week, that's why I had the best summer of my life. I met Lucy Stone.

The pictures that are my favorite are one of us holding each other in front of the sunset on the beach. Her long, red and black locks were flowing in the wind and we were still in our swim wear from that day. The picture was taken yesterday, a day before we had to say goodbye, and I will always remember our goodbye earlier this morning.

~Flashback to before the flight, at the airport~

"_Do you have to go back?" Lucy said, as she dug her face into my chest._

_I kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent, "Yeah I have to get back to work." I said, feeling horrible, just 2 months together and I fell so hard for this girl. _

_I feel her tears into my shirt as I feel tears falling from my eyes onto my cheeks as well. _

_I pull her to look at me and when she does I wipe her cheeks and kiss her forehead before kissing her lips. I hear them call my flight over the speaker and that makes this real, this girl I have such strong feelings for and the first girl to repair my heart since Jo ripped it out, I'm leaving her and its killing me._

"_Call me when you land tonight so I know you got there safe?" She asked me. I nod and kiss her and hug her tightly before we depart. I give the lady my ticket and turn to see her trying to be strong. I wipe my tear and take my ticket back and board the plane. _

I frown while going through the pictures of my entire vacation. Smiling at the ones I see with or of Lucy. I remember the first day I met her.

_I was walking along the beach when I spotted a lemonade stand with no customers. I walk up to it and am immediately taken back by the black and red haired beauty. She was absolutely gorgeous, with brown eyes and a white smile __**( www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 67111893)**__. She looked up to me and smiled as I approached. I ordered medium lemonade and while she made it I decided to try and make small talk. "I'm Kendall."_

_She turned back to me and smiled as she moved her hair out of her face "I'm Lucy, Lucy Stone."_

"_Well Lucy," She put the lid on the drink and walked back to me. "When are you done?" _

"_In about 10 minutes" It was 12:20. "Why?" She looked at me with curious eyes._

"_Well I'm here for the summer and kind of need a tour guide."_

"_Well I have no plans, meet me back here in about 15 minutes?" I smile and agree before walking off towards the water._

~Done~

"The plane will be landing in about 5 minutes." The lady upfront said into the microphone. I put the pictures away and pack my carryon, preparing for the flight to end. I get off the plane and walk through the terminal and grab my luggage before heading to the exit. I grab my phone out of the bag and check the time before calling anyone. I decide against it since it's a little after midnight and no one will be up right now.

As I wait for a taxi to arrive, I decide to call Lucy and let her know I got home. After the third ring, she answers.

"Hello?"

"I already miss you." I know it seems stupid, especially after only 2 months, but it's true.

"I miss you too Kendall, so much. I'm in bed earlier than usual because you're not here. My brothers shocked." I laugh and remember all the nights I would sneak into her room and lay down with her.

"Trust me, it's so different for me now too. It's going to be weird sleeping alone for the first time." We laugh and talk for another 10 minutes before I see the taxi pull up. "Okay Lucy, I have to go. The taxi's here to bring me home. I'll text you when I get home, okay?" We agree and hang up before I head home. On the way home, I couldn't help but think of the day before I left…

~Flashback~

_We were lying on the beach, watching the sunset together, enjoying our last day. We had been together all day long; we went to breakfast, to an arcade, went to the mall, and the movies. Our last stop was to watch the sunset on the beach across from my hotel. _

_Right now she was resting with her back against my chest as I rested my chin on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at me "You know, it's been really awesome being with you this summer." She smiled at me. _

_I kissed her forehead and smiled "You too. You know I came here this summer thinking 'New place, I'm just going to chill and relax before going back to work. Really boring, because my friend's aren't here."_

"_But I'm here." She smiles jokingly. _

_I laugh "Exactly. So I'm not bored or alone anymore." She blushes and turns away, but I put my hand under her chin and turn her back to me to see a tear falling down her face. "What's wrong?" I ask, frowning and kissing her cheek gently._

_She looks up to me "Am I ever going to see you again?" _

_I frown sadly "Maybe, but we will Skype and text whenever we can."_

_She moves away from me and turns to face me "What I'm saying is, you're going back to LA tomorrow and I'm staying here to graduate high school." She shakes her head. "Long distance doesn't work."_

"_Lucy, we still have the rest of today. We can our goodbyes tomorrow and remain friends. Do you really want this to end already?" Lucy shakes her head and meets Kendall's eyes. "Look, these past months with you have been incredible. I don't want them to end at all, but we both have lives to get back too." _

"_I know, but let's enjoy this." She grabs my hand and we walk back to my hotel room so she could help me pack and we can enjoy our last night together._

_~Done~_

When I get to the Palm Woods, I enter an empty lobby and walk through and towards the stairs to head for my home. As I get to 2J, I quietly open the door and walk to my room. I see James sleeping peacefully in his bed. I smile seeing him since I haven't seen him in months and I missed them all. I set my bags down before changing into my sweats and climbing into bed, plugging my phone into the charger, sending Lucy a text telling her I got home safe, before falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning to see it's about 9:30 in the morning, and I'm exhausted. I look over and see James' bed empty and listen before I hear talking coming from the other room. I get up and put a shirt on before walking out and seeing everyone. They all look at me as if they've seen a ghost. I lift my hand and wave, "Hi everyone. Miss me?"

I'm greeted with a huge, tight hug from Carlos. "Kendall! I missed you!" He says, as I try and walk to the table with him still attached to me. I grab a plate and laugh.

"Okay Carlos, I missed you too, but get off me please so I can eat. I'm starving."

"Did you eat on the plane last night honey?" My mom asked, hugging me and kissing my cheek before giving me a pancake with eggs and a few strips of bacon. I hug Katie and fist pound Logan and James, who are sitting across from me.

"No, they weren't serving anything good so I skipped out." I tell her as I started eating.

"Did you eat before the flight at least?" She asked.

"Yeah we grabbed something to eat." I realized my slip up too late before they started asking me about it.

"We?" She asked. I nod as I keep eating.

"Yeah, just someone I met while I was there."

"Could this be a girl?"

"Could be Mom, but just a friend." I say, before she started asking questions.

"Is she the reason you stayed sweetie?" I didn't answer; I just got up and threw my plate away before heading back to my room.

I was playing with some notes on my guitar and was writing down little lyrics here and there about summer and looking at the pictures as I texted Lucy while she was working.

**(A/N the pictures will be on my profile if you want to see them!)**

We were talking about how we would sneak off from her friends again and again to be alone, how we drew hearts in the sand and how we hung out at the beach everyday that entire summer after she finished work. I loved it and never wanted it to end, but August is gone and I blame it on September. I remember one time performing with her friends, who also have a band, we sang together and performed at a beach party once. I felt bad, like I was betraying the guys, so it was only one time but it was incredible. A lot different then what we sing. I looked at one photo that made me smile. It was a picture of her as I was driving down a highway. I took it of her laughing with her converse covered feet on the dashboard with her tank top and shorts on. She was laughing as she looked at the camera. That gave me ideas so I was writing and playing when Logan walked in my room.

"What's up man?" He asked me. I put the guitar down and close the book before he can look in it.

"Not much, what about you? How was summer with the fam out in Minnesota?" I smile to him.

"Same old Minnesota dude. Cold and snowy." We laugh as I push some of the pictures under my blanket. "What happened out there in Georgia man? You seem different."

I shake my head and smile "Nothing man, don't worry." I say, getting up and walking to the bathroom to avoid further questions.

After a few days of being back home, I'm starting to get in the rhythm of things again. Lucy went back to school so we really aren't talking much anymore, which isn't what I wanted but sometimes it happens. We're both busy so I don't blame her at all, I'm in the studio and doing school and she works and goes to school too.

I had finally finished the song and decided when we got back to the hotel tonight I was going to play it at the pool when it was empty.

I carried my guitar through the empty lobby and to the pool. I sat at the edge of the pool and positioned myself. I had told the guys I was just going to relax and unwind down here alone so they didn't ask questions.

_~Camille's POV~ __**(Random I know!)**_

I'm cleaning up around my apartment when my phone rings. I see its Logan so I answer it "Hello?"

"Camille, were going to stalk Kendall. Something's up with him that he isn't talking about. Want to come with?"

"Sure. Meet me in 5 in the lobby?" We hang up after agreeing and I put my boots on and start walking to the lobby. I get there and the guys are already standing in front of the elevator waiting for me. "So how is he acting weird?" I whisper to them.

"He's just being weird. He's been distant and sad since he came back from Georgia, even though he is trying to play it off and not make it noticeable." James said.

"Think he met a girl there?" I ask them. They widen their eyes, like they didn't even think of that. I swear they can be such idiots.

We walk to the door and stay hidden behind the smoothie cart. We watch and hear him start playing.

_I can still see you standing there  
Summer tangled in your hair  
First week of July  
First day of my life_

My voice shook when I said hello  
And from that word, we couldn't take it slow  
I still can't believe  
The way you looked at me

Now the nights turn colder  
Your head's on my shoulder  
We do our best to pretend  
Waves get louder  
I'm lost without her  
As summer starts to end

Let's blame it on September  
'Cause it hurts to remember her  
We can fight to hold on  
But August is gone  
And even if the sun falls  
I hope we don't lose it all  
'Cause no summer lasts forever  
Just blame it on September

We drew hearts there in the sand  
Laughed when waves erased our plans  
No, we never knew  
But they told the truth

I can still hear our laughing friends  
As we sneak off again and again  
No we never cared  
Too young to be scared  
The nights turn colder  
Your head's on my shoulder  
As summer starts to end

Let's blame it on September  
'Cause it hurts to remember her  
We can fight to hold on  
But August is gone  
And even if the sun falls  
I hope we don't lose it all  
'Cause no summer lasts forever  
No

On the beach  
In the heat  
You know I need that sweet ocean air  
I'm gonna go  
Where I know we can be alone  
I'll wait for you  
Wait for you there

Blame it on September  
We can try to hold on  
But August is gone

Blame it on September  
'Cause it hurts to remember her  
We can fight to hold on  
But August is gone  
When the sun falls  
I hope we don't lose it all  
'Cause no summer lasts forever  
Let's blame it on September  
Blame it on September

I can still see you standing there  
Summer tangled in your hair

He finished the song, without knowing we were behind the cart listening. They were about to stand up and confront him, but I stopped them and ran to the lobby. I walked to the pool as if I just got there. "Hey Kendall, you okay?" I walk to him and sit next to him. He smiles gently at me and puts his guitar down.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Okay, well I was going to ask the guys if they wanted to go see some local bands play at the club down the street. You down?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun." I see the guys run to the lobby as me and Kendal stand up and head to 2J.

We all get ready and head out to the club. We walk in and see people everywhere and a band playing on stage that no one was really paying attention too, but for some reason, it looks like Kendall recognizes the band, because he is looking with wide eyes and his mouth just hit the floor.

_*Kendall's POV*_

Oh my god, Lucy's friends are here! In Los Angeles! I wonder if she's here too.

"Kendall, you okay?" Camille and the guys ask me, concerned. I nod my head but before I can speak, I am whisked away by some girl. I see the guys watching, and not taking their eyes off me.

I look away from them and to the girl standing in front of me, it's Lucy! I smile and hug her tightly as she returns it just as tight. I pull away and smile at her as I look at her, she looks great; **( www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 72014433). **I kiss her and she returns it just as strongly. We pull away and she smiles at me, "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"I came with the guys! There performing right now, and they need you! Please!" I look over to the guys, who look shocked at me kissing her. "Okay, lead the way." I follow her to the stage and I kiss her one last time before walking over to Jake.

"Oh Kendall, thank god. You helping us out? Please say yes." I laugh and nod. He hands me his guitar and I walk to the front of the stage with him so we shared it evenly. The announcer came on stage again.

"Looks like Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush is going to help these guys out! Give them a round of applause." I look at the guys and Camille, who looks absolutely stunned, but then I see Camille take her phone out, like she's filming. Jake and I bump fist before the guys in the back start and I do the first guitar rip and we start.

_Jake:  
__Be brave  
Stay the same  
Snapshot, yeah, it's okay  
We're gonna be alright_

Freeze frame  
Never change  
Same book when we turn the page  
These are the words we're gonna write

Now and forever  
Always

_Kendall:__  
Now more than ever  
Eighteen_

_Jake & Kendall:__  
I know a place  
Where we're always 18  
Write our names  
In the heart of these streets  
Always remember, always 18  
Young and free  
I know a place  
Where we're always 18  
The further we get  
The closer it seems  
Where the dreams  
We made never die  
For you and I_

I look and see the guys and Camille start nodding their heads, like their into the music. I smile and continue;

_Kendall:__  
Crossroads  
Summer ghosts  
Don't blink, let it go  
We're gonna be alright_

Memories  
Melodies  
Last words, lullaby  
To sleep these words  
We'll sing all through the night

_Jake:__  
Now and forever  
Always_

_Kendall:__  
Now more than ever  
Eighteen_

_Jake & Kendall:__  
I know a place  
Where we're always 18  
Write our names  
In the heart of these streets  
Always remember, always 18  
Young and free  
I know a place  
Where we're always 18  
The further we get  
The closer it seems  
Where the dreams  
We made never die  
For you and I_

_Kendall:__  
Never thought  
We'd ever forget this  
Never crossed you off  
Of my checklist  
Never say no, no, no,  
Never now_

_Jake & Kendall:__  
I know a place  
Where we're always 18  
Write our names  
In the heart of these streets  
Always remember, always 18  
Young and free  
I know a place  
Where we're always 18  
The further we get  
The closer it seems  
Where the dreams  
We made never die  
For you and I_

_Jake:  
For you and I_

_Kendall:  
For you and I_

_Jake:  
For you and I_

_Jake & Kendall:  
For you and I_

We finished the song and the crowd erupted with cheers. Jake and I hug and I high five the others as Lucy runs on stage and jumps into my arms. We run off stage and I start looking for the guys, but when I see them I get worried they got mad at me for performing with other people. I feel my phone vibrate and take it out seeing it's a text from Logan.

_L: Hey dude, that was incredible! But you have some serious explaining to do. I know what you're thinking and we are in no way mad at you, you were amazing. we just got tired so we all headed back to 2J, see you when you get here!_

That's a relief. I turn back to the guys; "Hey Kendall! I can't believe you were here!" Jake said. "We are so grateful for what you just did."

"It was no problem, so what are you guys doing here anyway? I only left Georgia about 3 months ago." I laugh.

"Well we heard there was going to be a band of the bands for scouts looking for talent, so Lucy helped us raise the money and we all drove here for this." Greg, the drummer, explained.

"Wow that's crazy. It's great seeing you guys but I got to go, early call tomorrow with Gustavo. Call me though and we'll all hang out while you're here and maybe I'll help you out. See ya." I smile and wave to them as they say bye back. Lucy grabs my hand and walks me to the door.

"That was awesome, just like in Georgia when you played."

"Thanks." I say, wrapping me arms around her waist and smiling at her.

She smiles back "So text me when you get home?"

"I will." I smile and kiss her "I missed you Lucy."

She kissed me back "I missed you too Kendall." She said, before giving me one last kiss and hug before walking into the club as I headed home.

As I walked into 2J, my mom and Katie were waiting on the couch with the guys and Camille, waiting for me to get home. I walk in and shut the door before removing my coat and standing in front of them.

"Okay Kendall, I want an explanation and I want it now. Camille showed us that and we obviously performed with them before and know them, what happened in Georgia?

"Okay, yes I met a girl there. The girl I'm sure Camille showed you, the one that kissed me at the club. Her name is Lucy and she is amazing. I spent the entire summer with her and her friends. I met some great people out there and that was them. Lucy, Jake, who was the singer with me, Sam, who played bass, and Greg who was the drummer. I performed that song and another one with them in Georgia at this beach party, but I felt bad, like I was betraying you guys so I stopped. Me and Lucy on the other hand, we were dating and it was amazing. So different from Jo. She is the exact opposite of Jo and I love that. We spent every day together and I even have pictures, if you want to see. I fell head over heels for her. That's everything." I revealed every last detail of the summer to them, shocking them too.

"Wow dude…" James said.

"Yeah… We'll dude we are so happy for you and proud of you. You were amazing with that band!" Carlos said, making the others smile. My mom and Katie headed to their rooms as I showed the guys pictures of the summer and the performance at the beach.

"You can meet them if you want. Their staying here a few weeks, in LA." I tell them. They nod and continue looking. I have the best friends in the world.

***A/N Okay so I'm so sorry this is late! I lost my computer because I got in trouble and finally got it back yesterday so if this looks scattered, it's because I started it, then got in trouble, and rushed to finish it! Sorry! But hope you enjoyed it anyways!***

**Read and Review!**

**Rissa;***


End file.
